


Insano

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Contenuti forti, F/M, Non per stomaci delicati, Tematiche delicate, violenza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Storia partecipante al contest "What have you done?" indetto da MaryBlack sul forum di EFP]<br/>Teddy/Rose. Angst (scordatevi il lieto fine). Qualcosa di inaspettato, spero.<br/>***<br/>"Teddy l'ha smaterializzata in una casa che lei non ha mai visto.<br/>Sembra... Vecchia, in un certo qual modo; forse abbandonata.<br/>Sono soli.<br/>Esattamente come aveva previsto.<br/>Il cuore inizia a batterle un po' più forte nel petto. Il solito brivido alla schiena l'attraversa e lo sa, ora lo sa, che lui l'ha sentito e che quel sorriso indica che adesso farà cose indicibili sulla sua pelle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insano

**Author's Note:**

> Nickname sul forum: Mitsuki91  
> Nickname su EFP: Mitsuki91  
> Titolo della storia: Insano  
> Coppia e indicazione scelta: Teddy/Rose, pacchetto 4b.  
> Rating: rosso  
> Contesto: nuova generazione  
> Genere: angst, dark  
> Note/avvertimenti: contenuti forti, tematiche delicate, violenza  
> Note dell'Autore: Ebbene... Sappiate che le premesse di questa storia sono trash.  
> Ma come, Mitsuki, mi scrivi una storia dark e angst con violenza e contenuti forti e mi dici che le premesse sono trash?!  
> Ebbene SI'.  
> Il fatto è che, vedete, MaryBlack ha creato questo pacchetto che sembrava volerti dire 'inserisci quella cosa, quella cooooosa!'. Era davvero predisposto come “Fai fare ad X questa cosa e poi questa cosa non è come Y si aspetta e quindi devi dire che fanno quella cosa.” E il mio cervello mi ha guardato (insomma, metaforicamente) e ha esclamato: “No. Non ci sto. Non mi farò prendere in trappola inserendo la cosa scontata.”  
> E quindi eccomi qui con questa storia macabra dalle premesse trash.  
> Buona lettura!  
> AH! Il sottofondo musicale che ho usato per scrivere, gentilmente consigliato dalla stessa giudiciA, a cui avevo chiesto se conoscesse qualche canzone macabra: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nO_P4BH4pA

Teddy è semplicemente entrato nella cucina della Tana, l'ha fissata – _un brivido_ – e le ha chiesto: “Fai qualcosa, stasera?”

L'ultimo dell'anno. Ci si sarebbe aspettati che lei facesse qualcosa, ma Rose non è quello che si dice una persona socievole. Preferisce di gran lunga i libri alle persone; alza il suo sguardo dalle pagine solo per guardare il mondo con una sottile vena di scetticismo, sarcasmo e indifferenza. Condisce di ghiaccio e freddezza ogni cosa, come se l'azzurro colasse direttamente dalle sue iridi e invadesse la realtà.

Niente è mai riuscito ad oltrepassare la sua barriera di impassibilità e silenzi. Nessuno, se non Teddy Lupin e i suoi occhi cangianti, che diventavano rossi e oro quando la guardano – _solo lei, Rose lo sa, quello sguardo è solo per lei_. Pieno di desiderio e, forse, anche un pizzico di follia.

“Leggo.” risponde in automatico e, prima di riabbassare lo sguardo sull'ennesimo libro, vide il sorriso increspare un angolo delle labbra di Teddy.

_Ha avuto un altro brivido. Sa, spera che lui la inviti. Spera che quella sia_ la _notte; la notte in cui abbandonare ogni sarcasmo e pudore e decenza._

È giunto il tempo, dopotutto. Loro due stanno insieme da così tanto. E Teddy l'ha sempre fermata quando lei ha tentato di prendere l'iniziativa, e non ha mai fatto nulla lui stesso.

Le aveva detto, l'unica volta in cui lei si era azzardata a chiedere, che era per via della loro differenza d'età. Che lui _l'amava_ , ma era troppo piccola ancora per certe cose, e che siccome la rispettava, avrebbero dovuto aspettare.

_Però c'è quel sorriso, stasera._

_Capodanno. Una notte fuori, soli, con una buona scusa. Lei che finalmente ha compiuto diciassette anni, il trentun ottobre scorso._

“Pensavo di invitarti. Io e alcuni amici diamo una festa.”

Hermione, che è in cucina per aiutare nonna Molly con la preparazione del cenone per gli adulti che non sarebbero andati a nessuna festa, si stacca dal tagliere con le carote e rivolge a Teddy un ampio sorriso.

“Davvero? Rose, tesoro, dovresti accettare. Te lo dico sempre, dovresti uscire ogni tanto...”

Rose chiude il libro che sta leggendo, con calma. Guarda la madre, con la solita espressione neutra e scostante.

Sa che lei è preoccupata. È una vita che si preoccupa dei suoi inesistenti rapporti sociali.

Quando le ha detto che 'usciva con Teddy', dopo qualche domanda insistente da parte sua, è stata _raggiante_ per mesi. Qualsiasi altro genitore si sarebbe preoccupato per la differenza d'età, ma Hermione no, lei sperava solo che questa relazione avrebbe sbloccato la figlia e l'avrebbe fatta diventare un po' più aperta. Cosa non ancora avvenuta, ma Hermione non è una donna incline ad arrendersi.

E così Rose sorride appena, increspando le labbra come ha fatto prima Teddy – _uno spostamento impercettibile, un movimento accondiscendente più che reale, mentre i suoi desideri sono da tutt'altra parte. Sa che Teddy può_ sentirlo _._

“Ma certo.” risponde, continuando a guardare la madre “Ci vado volentieri.”

Hermione sorride, di nuovo _raggiante_.

“Divertiti allora, tesoro. Hai bisogno di aiuto per preparati?”

 

***

 

Teddy aveva conosciuto quell'uomo così tanto tempo prima che ormai i ricordi dei loro primi incontri erano sfumati da qualche parte in cui sarebbe stato impossibile recuperarli.

Sapeva, però, che era stato un bambino coscienzioso. Non avrebbe mai dato corda allo straniero, se lui avesse fatto il gesto di offrirgli una dubbia caramella, o di avvicinarsi troppo, o di allungare anche solo un dito.

Sì, Teddy era stato un bambino coscienzioso, aveva valutato la situazione di rischio, aveva cercato dentro di sé la _magia_ e si era anche ricordato che, in casi estremi, poteva benissimo mutare il suo corpo per sgusciare via dalle mani di malintenzionati.

E aveva deciso di rispondere ad una domanda ormai dimenticata, e iniziare a chiacchierare con quel tipo un po' strano che però sembrava tanto simpatico.

Non era stato che alcuni anni dopo, quando ormai la loro amicizia era consolidata, che lui aveva detto di sapere chi fosse.

Per un momento, un solo momento, il cuore di Teddy aveva battuto più forte e le pupille si erano dilatate. Forse perché era ancora un bambino, dopotutto, e l'uomo invece era grande e sicuramente più forte di lui. Ma lui era suo amico, si era detto, lui era suo amico e non aveva mai tentato di fargli del male.

“Scusa, non volevo spaventarti. Intendo dire che provengo anch'io dal mondo magico e, sebbene non li abbia mai conosciuti personalmente, i tuoi genitori sono abbastanza famosi.”

Teddy si era tranquillizzato subito. Anzi, un calore inaspettato gli era sorto nel petto: dunque anche lui aveva _magia_ , e sicuramente avrebbero potuto parlare di molte altre cose ora, e a lui avrebbe potuto fare quelle domande a cui la nonna si rifiutava di rispondere.

Sarebbe stato un _bene_.

 

***

 

Teddy aveva sempre frequentato la Tana durante le vacanze estive.

Per Rose, era solo un altro cugino con cui non aveva un diretto legame di parentela, ma non era poi così importante. Era solo un'altra persona che portava chiasso nei luoghi dove lei avrebbe voluto silenzio, per continuare a leggere in pace i suoi libri.

Poi qualcosa era cambiato.

Non si ricordava la prima volta che era accaduto. In un certo senso, per lei, era stato da _sempre_.

Solo che quell'anno, nell'estate dei suoi undici anni, poco prima di andare ad Hogwarts... Quando Teddy l'aveva guardata _così_ , con quello sguardo di fiamme che era, da sempre, solo per lei, lei aveva sentito un brivido correrle lungo la schiena.

_È quello che significa diventare grandi_ , aveva pensato, confusa ed elettrizzata.

Perché adesso poteva vederlo.

Se prima aveva sempre tenuto la testa ben abbassata sui suoi adorati libri quando Teddy era nella sua stessa stanza, lo sapeva, era perché quello sguardo le faceva _paura_.

Ma adesso le sembrava di essere riuscita a comprenderlo, almeno un poco.

Non più follia repressa, ma _desiderio_.

Aveva incontrato quella parola più volte nelle sue letture troppo da grandi, ma solo adesso le era tornata in mente, fissando Teddy dall'altra parte della stanza.

Il resto dei cugini erano diventati una macchia indistinta, un sottofondo abituale e fastidioso; come la televisione sempre accesa perché piaceva alla mamma e lei che non poteva spegnerla per evitare di essere ripresa, e così aveva imparato a leggere anche con il rumore.

E poi il suo corpo _era_ cambiato. Si ritrovò a pensare, con una certa lentezza che non le era mai stata propria, che forse il suo essere diventata _signorina_ aveva a che fare anche con questo.

Crescere, allungarsi, modificarsi e modificare il pensiero, la percezione.

_Desiderio._

Era questo che leggeva nello sguardo di Teddy.

_Desiderio, e ossessione._

Non follia, di certo.

Ed era stata allora che era caduta per sempre, irrimediabilmente. Il mondo continuava a essere piatto e grigio, ma il rosso e l'oro delle iridi cangianti di Teddy erano diventati come un'immagine che non si riesce a cancellare; come quando chiudi gli occhi e cerchi di ignorarlo ma le macchie di colore rimangono ferme e impresse perché le hai catturare nelle palpebre.

Non era ancora abbastanza grande per ricambiare appieno quella sensazione.

Ma poteva riconoscerla, e questo, poi, avrebbe fatto la differenza.

 

***

 

Teddy l'ha smaterializzata in una casa che lei non ha mai visto.

Sembra... Vecchia, in un certo qual modo; forse abbandonata.

Sono soli.

Esattamente come aveva previsto.

Il cuore inizia a batterle un po' più forte nel petto. Il solito brivido alla schiena l'attraversa e lo sa, ora lo sa, che lui l'ha sentito e che quel sorriso indica che adesso farà cose indicibili sulla sua pelle.

Teddy si avvicina al suo viso piano, come a gustarsi il momento.

Inala a pieni polmoni e per un secondo chiude gli occhi, come se fosse deliziato.

“Il più dolce degli aromi...” mormora, e a lei iniziano a tremare anche le ginocchia quando lui le afferra il viso con le mani.

Poi una delle due inizia a scendere.

Teddy la guarda; ha gli occhi di fuoco che la fanno impazzire. Ha chiesto, Rose, supplicato il Cappello di mandarla a Grifondoro, anni fa, solo in ricordo del _desiderio_ che ci ha letto.

È pronta, è pronta da anni ad essere _sua_.

Ma Teddy non sembra voler affrettare le cose. Le sue dita scivolano piano sulla sua pelle coperta dal vestito che sua madre le ha prestato. Indugiano su un seno, tracciano cerchi che si avvicinano sempre di più al capezzolo.

“Sei pronta, amore?”

_Sei pronta ad essere mia per sempre?_

“Sì.”

È solo un sussurro e rimbomba come un tuono. Teddy ha il cuore accelerato e le vene piene di desideri proibiti.

Ha aspettato il più possibile. Ha raggiunto, in effetti, il punto di rottura.

 

_Lui è mancato, è mancato per giorni e settimane e mesi. L'ha aspettato invano in questa casa, durante quell'estate terribile, in cui Teddy era sempre più assuefatto di lei e non aveva niente, niente per lenire la sua urgenza, la sua follia._

_Quando Rose è tornata ad Hogwarts è stato come rinascere e impazzire di nuovo, mille volte e mille ancora. Il sollievo causato dalla sua lontananza si alternava sempre al suo bisogno, al suo desiderio incontenibile._

_Teddy sa, ha capito da tempo di essere drogato, di avere una dipendenza da cui non si può liberare._

_Solo lei._

_Solo lei è la chiave per la sua sanità mentale._

_Quindi ha pensato. Terribilmente lucido, terribilmente gelido nella sua pazzia. Si è figurato i suoi occhi spenti davanti per tutti quei mesi in cui lei è stata lontana._

_Ha ideato il suo piano, e ora è qui per prendersi ciò che gli spetta._

_Ciò che è suo da quel primo giorno di troppi anni prima._

 

“C'è una cosa che voglio, prima.”

Teddy sussurra al suo orecchio, si sposta per lasciarle un bacio umido sul collo, per inalare il suo profumo.

Una mano è ancora ancorata alla sua nuca e l'altra ha continuato a scendere, diretta verso lo spazio fra le sue gambe, il centro del suo piacere.

Quando arriva, sfiorandola delicatamente, Teddy alza di nuovo lo sguardo e poggia la fronte sulla sua.

Rose sente che questo è un momento importante, se non fondamentale. Si sente come se il destino del mondo si stesse decidendo qui, ora, con loro due in questa stanza buia e polverosa.

Sa che non c'è nessun amico ad aspettarli.

Sa che questa è la loro notte.

E quando lui preme di più sul centro del suo piacere, lei si fa sfuggire un gemito dalle labbra – _quel gemito, quello che ha trattenuto per tutti questi anni._

Teddy sorride, e lei quasi non se ne rende conto.

Poi lui mormora una parola e il suo mondo si rovescia; tutto cade.

Cade Teddy nei suoi occhi e nella sua mente e lei si sente impotente, mentre osserva lui guardarla, mentre sa che non è abbastanza lucida per reagire a quell'intrusione forzata che l'ha colta completamente di sorpresa.

 

***

 

Lui si riteneva uno scienziato e, in quanto tale, aveva ben presto imparato ad aver pazienza.

_La razza perfetta._

Questo l'obiettivo della sua ricerca.

Un miscuglio di rituali sempre finiti male, perché lo sapeva, _lo sapeva_ che quel particolare veleno aveva degli effetti collaterali mortali con la trasformazione in Lupo Mannaro.

Aveva fatto decine di ricerche e cercato centinaia di soluzioni, con quello che era stato il suo complice negli anni passati – non che lui avesse contribuito molto, data la sua scarsa intelligenza, ma gli procurava i ragazzi e lui aveva scoperto che renderlo parte della 'cospirazione segreta' faceva sì che glieli procurasse gratis.

Ad ogni modo.

Non era mai giunto a nulla. Tutti, indiscutibilmente _tutti_ , grandi e piccoli, che fossero alla prima trasformazione o meno, che avessero preso la pozione Antilupo o una delle infinite altre che aveva ideato in quegli anni... Tutti _morivano_ , al momento della trasformazione in Lupo.

Eppure non sarebbe dovuto essere _così_ complicato.

La natura aveva dato loro due opportunità di elevarsi sopra gli standard dei comuni mortali, e ad un prezzo abbastanza irrisorio.

I Lupi avevano la pozione Antilupo per tenersi a bada in quell'unica notte del mese, e guadagnavano in vista ed olfatto.

E quelli come lui... Avevano dei validi sostituti per le loro necessità, e guadagnavano in forza e velocità.

Perché, _perché_ non si poteva _semplicemente mischiare le cose..._

Poi aveva saputo della _sua_ esistenza.

Teddy Lupin, figlio di Lupo Mannaro. La guerra era morta troppo presto perché lui se lo potesse prendere con la forza, ma c'erano altre vie.

L'aveva osservato, per prima cosa. E aveva esultato, perché sì, Teddy Lupin aveva irrimediabilmente i vantaggi di un Lupo. Sentiva l'odore di biscotti della nonna a due quartieri di distanza. Vedeva cose impossibili da notare per un occhio umano. Ed era persino troppo piccolo per rendersi conto di essere _speciale._

Ma, più di tutto... Teddy _non si trasformava_.

Questa volta, niente gli avrebbe impedito di creare l'essere perfetto.

Così l'aveva avvicinato.

 

***

 

La prima volta che Andromeda si era resa conto che Teddy stava _ingurgitando bistecche crude_ , senza neanche masticare, le era quasi preso un colpo.

Lui aveva un'espressione colpevole sul volto, e anche smarrita, come se si fosse reso conto dell'accaduto solo in quel momento, e solo perché la nonna era entrata in cucina.

Stava, in effetti, seduto sul pavimento a gambe incrociate, il frigorifero aperto davanti a sé, e aveva due bistecche ancora in grembo mentre una gli spuntava dalla bocca.

Si erano fissati per alcuni secondi, senza parlare né tanto meno muoversi. Poi Andromeda aveva fatto un sospiro e aveva chiuso gli occhi, e Teddy si era affrettato a togliersi la mezza bistecca mangiucchiata dalla bocca.

“Scusa.” aveva detto, sembrando un po' spaventato “N-N-Nnon so cosa sia successo, avevano un buon odore e hanno un buon sapore e-e-e-e non ho resistito.”

Andromeda aveva aperto gli occhi per ritrovarsi davanti il nipote, undici anni appena compiuti, sull'orlo delle lacrime.

“Va tutto bene, tesoro.” aveva detto, spostando le bistecche con un colpo di bacchetta e cercando di ripulirlo alla meglio “Credo... Credo che possa essere l'influenza di tuo padre. Oh, Merlino.”

Si era seduta, poi, e aveva invitato Teddy a fare lo stesso con un cenno.

“So che non ne abbiamo mai parlato... Molto. Ma qualcosa hai saputo, no? Forse te l'ha detto Harry.”

Teddy deglutì. Non era stato proprio _zio Harry_ a parlargliene.

“Intendi il fatto che papà era un Lupo?”

Andromeda sbatté le palpebre due volte.

“Un Lupo Mannaro, sì. Sembra... Sembra che tu sia scampato allo stesso destino, comunque. Non ti trasformi... Non sono sicura di cosa succederà prossimamente. Però, ecco, so che chi ha determinate... Influenze da Lupo Mannaro, pur non essendone uno esso stesso, può sviluppare una discreta passione per, uhm, gli alimenti al sangue.”

Non era molto a suo agio con quel discorso, doveva ammetterlo. Avrebbe voluto poter chiamare Harry, ma ormai era fatta. Era lei la nonna, la tutrice legale dell'unica parte rimasta viva della sua famiglia, e si sarebbe fatta carico di tutti gli oneri.

Teddy divenne molto più serio, abbassando la testa, pensieroso. I suoi capelli divennero neri, come ogni volta che cercava di elaborare un pensiero più grande di lui.

“Quindi... Va bene?” disse infine, rialzando lo sguardo su di lei.

“Penso... Penso che se la prossima luna piena non ti trasformerai, andrà bene. Solo, ecco, cerca di _cuocerle_ almeno un po' le bistecche. La carne cruda non è esattamente sana...”

Fu allora che Teddy sorrise, tornando ad essere un normale bambino.

“Ma è più _buona_ , nonna!”

 

***

 

Teddy aveva dovuto aspettare che lui lo venisse a prendere, perciò si era rinchiuso nella soffitta della Tana finché non aveva ottenuto il permesso di 'uscire a fare un giro' e si era quindi diretto, quasi correndo, al luogo prescelto.

Solo una volta smaterializzato nella casa dell'uomo, che ormai conosceva bene, si era lasciato andare ad un lamento di agonia, prendendosi la testa fra le mani e accucciandosi sul pavimento.

“Che succede?” chiese lui, preoccupato. Aveva notato subito che qualcosa non andava; Teddy era troppo _pallido_ e questo non era negli accordi.

“È lei.” rispose Teddy, iniziando a dondolarsi avanti e indietro sul polveroso tappeto.

“È _lei_. L'ho vista, ed è stato diverso. L'ho sentito. L' _odore_... Anche solo a pensarci adesso. Anche solo a _pensarci_.”

Aveva alzato lo sguardo su di lui, e lui aveva visto. I suoi occhi, cangianti fra il rosso e l'oro. Lo sguardo da _pazzo_ , totalmente sbagliato su quel viso ancora troppo giovane.

“Capisco.” aveva detto solo, preso in contropiede.

“Ho mangiato le bistecche, come mi hai detto. Ho bevuto quello che mi hai dato. Non è bastato. Non è... Non è mai abbastanza.”

Nel dirlo, Teddy si era stretto di più nel suo stesso abbraccio, conficcandosi le unghie nella carne fino a farla sanguinare.

Poi, in preda ad un istinto più forte di lui, con un lamento quasi animale, si era girato di scatto e si era morso, conficcando i denti sempre più a fondo.

Era arrivato il dolore, ed il sollievo.

Aiutava.

Aiutava a distrarsi dal ricordo di _lei_.

“Evitala.” aveva detto lui, osservando quella scena patetica senza intervenire.

Stava calcolando.

“ _Non posso._ ” rispose Teddy, staccandosi dal braccio mezzo maciullato, ridisponendo la configurazione del suo corpo come se non fosse successo nulla. Rimarginando la ferita e nascondendo le sue colpe, la sua natura, i suoi _desideri_.

“Sono costretto a passare tutte le estati alla Tana.” aggiunse poi, prima di ricominciare a dondolare.

“Va bene. Ho la soluzione.” disse infine l'uomo “Posso procurarti qualcosa di _autentico_ , che ti calmi. Solo durante i mesi estivi, quando la devi sopportare.”

Teddy alzò di nuovo la testa, l'espressione ancora deformata, ma stavolta da una speranza feroce – _comunque pazzia._

“Davvero?”

“Aspettami qui.”

 

***

 

Rose l'aveva capito, quando poi era cambiato di nuovo.

Stavolta poteva _ricambiare_ il desiderio.

Era l'estate dei suoi tredici anni; ne avrebbe compiuto quattordici solo due mesi dopo l'inizio della scuola, e forse per quello si sentiva più grande.

Teddy era venuto ancora alla Tana.

E, ancora una volta, quando lei era arrivata, lui l'aveva fissata con quell'espressione _folle_.

Il mondo di Rose si era ribaltato.

Perché, questa volta, lei aveva avvertito il suo corpo _rispondere_. Una grande, enorme, incontenibile attrazione. Non aveva mai pensato, prima di allora, che i maschi potessero essere belli. Sapeva che alcune sue compagne di dormitorio li consideravano _carini_ , e parlavano di uscirci e di baci scambiati di nascosto.

Non le interessava. Niente le interessava e le sue compagne erano diventate subito uno sfondo; un chiacchiericcio da sopportare durante le sue letture.

Rose non parlava mai, né con loro né con altri.

Però sapeva. Aveva letto abbastanza libri e aveva ascoltato abbastanza discorsi da capire che anche lei era nell'età giusta. Ma non era mai andata in cerca dell'amore, o meglio, del _batticuore_.

_Finché non l'aveva rivisto._

Le sue ginocchia avevano tremato impercettibilmente, e se non si era lasciata sfuggire un gemito era stato solo perché era ormai abituata talmente bene all'indifferenza che alla sua bocca non fu permesso di deviare da binari già tracciati.

Qualcosa era comunque _esploso_ dentro di lei. L'abisso di cui aveva intravisto la soglia, anni prima, si era spalancato all'improvviso e l'aveva inghiottita.

E Teddy.

Teddy aveva sorriso.

_Un'increspatura di labbra come un sasso lanciato nel lago; la crescita circolare delle onde che la travolgevano e non le lasciavano il tempo di respirare._

Si era avvicinato.

_Lui che era sempre stato a distanza, dall'altra parte della sala o addirittura altrove. Lui che l'aveva sempre guardata così ma non aveva mai osato un passo._

E poi, e poi, a Rose sovvenne un pensiero.

Lui aveva capito.

_Aveva sentito, in qualche modo. Il brivido nelle ginocchia e il batticuore che avevano mutato il suo corpo. L'esigenza nel ventre e quel gemito trattenuto._

“Ciao, Rose.” le aveva detto, ormai a pochi, pochissimi passi di distanza “Come stai?”

“Bene.” aveva risposto lei, in automatico; fuori sempre distratta, indifferente, immobile.

_Dentro, qualcosa stava urlando._

Era stato l'inizio della fine.

 

***

 

Teddy ha visto, ha esplorato, ha sentito ogni suo singolo pensiero e sensazione.

Ha memorizzato ogni abitudine, ogni sfaccettatura del suo carattere, cosa ama e cosa odia, i cibi preferiti e quelli che non sopporta. Le piccole cose, le minuzie, il suo modo di mostrare irritazione stringendo appena le labbra, la rilassatezza a cui si lascia andare facendo dondolare un piede mentre legge.

_Quelle che già conosce, perché sono anni che ha una storia con lei. Quelle che comunque non può permettersi di dimenticare._

Ogni singola cosa che lo può aiutare con il suo piano, ora è parte della sua mente.

Quando il _Legilmens_ finisce, Rose barcolla leggermente all'indietro.

“Perché...?” inizia, stupita, colta di sorpresa, _viva_.

L'odore del desiderio e della paura si mescolano.

Sono un afrodisiaco troppo forte. Sono quello di cui Teddy ha bisogno, che lo spingono verso l'abisso e _non vede l'ora di farsi inghiottire_.

Rose lo ama, questo l'ha visto, lo sa. Lui è l'unico essere umano per cui lei abbia mai mostrato un minimo di interesse.

E lui, lui, sta per _corrompere_ quell'amore.

Ride, Teddy.

Ed è nuovamente folle, una follia di fuoco nei suoi occhi e nei lineamenti che si deformano sul suo viso; ride e Rose fa un passo indietro e poi un altro.

Non sa che fare.

Ha visto l'amore della sua vita violarla e _trasformarsi_ e non riesce a scappare.

Ci dev'essere una spiegazione. C'è sempre una spiegazione, i suoi libri gliel'hanno detto. Per quanto le cose possano andare male, o sembrino incredibili – _folli_ – c'è _sempre_ una spiegazione.

Attende. Un secondo di troppo.

Teddy si è già avventato sulla sua gola, ma stavolta non la sta baciando.

 

***

 

“Non capisco.” aveva detto l'uomo, osservandolo bere con intenso vigore “Sei maggiorenne da un pezzo. Non sei più costretto a passare le estati in quel posto. Perché vuoi farti del male in questo modo?”

Teddy aveva sorriso, sarcastico.

“Che c'è, ti fa fatica procurarmi la roba? Ma lo sai che ti pago bene.”

L'uomo assunse un cipiglio scocciato.

“Non è per quello, lo sai. È che... Ti stai _torturando_. Inutilmente.”

Teddy, ora, aveva riso davvero, di gusto.

“Ah, è questo che pensi, vero? Resistere alle tentazioni è inutile. E invece... Come posso spiegartelo... È come avere sempre intorno la tua cosa preferita.”

“No, non ha senso. Sei _dipendente_ da lei e non la puoi avere. Finirai per ammazzarla.”

Teddy rise ancora, e i suoi occhi mutarono, in un circolo impazzito di rosso e oro.

“No.” rispose infine “Non se continuerai a procurarmi questa delizia.”

L'uomo sospirò. Con Teddy, lo sapeva, era sempre una battaglia persa. Avrebbe dovuto essere il suo mentore, il suo _creatore_... Ma lui non lo vedeva più così da ormai tanti, troppi anni.

E lui non poteva lasciarlo andare. Non poteva contrariarlo, o lui sarebbe sparito, questo gliel'aveva già giurato tempo fa.

E doveva proteggerlo, al contempo... Non far scoprire a nessuno il suo meraviglioso esperimento riuscito.

_Non doveva dargli alternative._

Così si limitò ad allungare un'altra sacca piena.

 

***

 

“Perché?”

Rose era una persona dalle poche, pochissime parole. A parlare di lei erano i suoi silenzi, i suoi occhi indifferenti al mondo. Per lui, anche il suo odore, quegli impercettibili cambiamenti di cui solo lui avrebbe potuto accorgersi.

E Rose aveva allungato una mano, sul suo petto, poi più giù, verso i suoi pantaloni. Lo stava baciando e lui, impassibile come sempre – se non per _quello_ sguardo – le aveva afferrato il polso e l'aveva allontanata.

“No.” aveva detto, semplicemente.

E Rose, allora, aveva posto la domanda.

Teddy la osservò, forse la vide per la prima volta in vita sua. Non era una brutta ragazza.

Certo, vestiva semplicemente e non si metteva in mostra. Era anche... Adatto alla sua età. Solo quattordici anni. Troppo poco per essere provocante senza sembrare ridicola.

Eppure aveva belle forme in movimento; il seno che stava ancora crescendo e i fianchi un po' più larghi e la vita stretta e l'ovale perfetto del viso, dove i suoi occhi sempre spenti erano circondate da lunghe ciglia ramate.

_Quindi, perché?_

“Sei troppo piccola, ancora.” rispose – _bugia_.

“Tua mamma mi ucciderebbe se lo venisse a sapere, lo sai.” – _bugia_.

“Ti amo e voglio preservare la tua purezza.” – _bugia, bugia, bugia_.

 

_Teddy aveva provato solo una volta a stare con una ragazza. Ad Hogwarts, quando gli ormoni l'avevano reclamato per la prima volta e lui poteva diventare chiunque lei volesse._

_Ma non appena le mani di Victoire avevano iniziato a toccarlo e l'avevano fatto reagire come uomo, qualcosa era cambiato dentro di lui._

_Un urlo, un istinto più forte di ogni cosa, persino del sesso. Una smania, un desiderio di_ mordere mordere mordere _; il viso di una bambina della stessa forma di quello della cugina, solo più infantile._

_Un desiderio prepotente nelle vene e occhi di follia._

_Aveva spinto via Victoire e lei se ne era andata senza una parola. Non l'aveva più guardata in faccia – lei, forse, avrebbe voluto una spiegazione, ma non si era più avvicinata._

_Lo sapeva._

_Lo sapeva cos'aveva visto._

_Una vena di follia nel suo sguardo, il fuoco dorato che si rincorreva nella sua iride._

_Non solo il Lupo, pronto ad attaccare._

 

***

 

_Dolore._

Lo sente in ogni cellula, in ogni singola parte di sé.

Niente è più importante del dolore. Niente ha un'urgenza superiore, nemmeno il ricordo del proprio nome.

_È un abisso scuro senza fine. È un grumo di sangue strappato dal petto._

Dolore.

_E non esiste nient'altro._

 

***

 

Il momento in cui si era presentato _davvero_ , questo Teddy lo ricorda bene anche se era solo un bambino.

“Ho avuto molto nomi.” aveva detto l'uomo “Ma quello che conta davvero, nel mio ambiente, è uno solo. Sono Sanguini, e sono un vampiro. E tu, che sei in parte Lupo, sei la persona ideale per diventare l'essere perfetto.”

Aveva immaginato supereroi in lotta contro il male. Aveva immaginato la speranza, la salvezza che avrebbe portato al mondo.

Aveva immaginato, nell'innocenza di bambino, di come zio Harry sarebbe stato fiero di lui.

E quindi aveva accettato di essere sottoposto al rituale; aveva accettato anche se sapeva che ci sarebbero stati dei costi, e che avrebbe dovuto tenere tutto segreto per il primo periodo.

Il _primo periodo_ non era mai passato.

Teddy si era abituato bene a vivere di bugie e desideri repressi.

Sanguni gli aveva procurato tutto il necessario, fra cui il sostituto del sangue di cui normalmente si nutrono i vampiri. Gli aveva insegnato a celare le occhiaie, il pallore – la conseguenza naturale della sua scelta – ed era stato facile, per Teddy, mantenere sempre il suo aspetto mutato.

Mai sé stesso, sempre un altro, e non solo nei capelli azzurri.

Quando era entrata lei nella sua vita, _Rose_ , Sanguini gli aveva procurato del _vero_ sangue umano con cui spegnere la sua sete.

Non era mai abbastanza.

Delle semplici sacche di sangue donato non hanno la stessa mobilità, la stessa _adrenalina_ di un fiotto caldo che esce da una ferita. Ma almeno avevano un sapore _migliore_ , e Teddy era stato capace di accontentarsi.

Fino a quel momento.

Fino a quando lui se n'era andato, probabilmente ucciso da qualcuno del suo giro.

_E Teddy, senza più nessun appoggio, senza più nessuna sostanza a placare la sua sete, non aveva potuto far altro che cadere nel baratro._

 

***

 

Il veleno di un vampiro agisce da paralizzante e da eccitante insieme. La vittima sembra in preda alle convulsioni, ma non ha un controllo cosciente del proprio corpo.

Questo ha due scopi: primo, impedirle di scappare. E secondo... _Mantenere il sangue in movimento; vivo._

Così Teddy ha morso nel collo, per cercare di mettere in circolo nelle vene di Rose il veleno nel più breve tempo possibile. Le ha stretto il polso – _spezzato_ – per impedirle di prendere la bacchetta, e poi l'ha adagiata per terra, accompagnandola dolcemente.

_Come un amante._

Il suo sangue gli cola dalle labbra, ma lui ha trattenuto il respiro. Sa che, altrimenti, non avrebbe potuto far altro che ucciderla. Già sentire il calore fra i denti l'ha quasi portato al punto di non ritorno.

Le ha curato la ferita con un incantesimo, per impedirle di morire dissanguata.

Mentre Rose inizia a sussultare, le ha portato via la bacchetta e ha sistemato in disparte anche la propria, sopra un vecchio tavolo in ebano. È tornato da lei e l'ha rigirata a pancia in giù, per slacciarle il vestito.

Avrebbe potuto toglierlo con la magia, ma si sarebbe perso la pelle sotto le dita.

_E deve memorizzare ogni dettaglio, per i mesi a venire._

L'ha spogliata piano, rigirandola una volta slacciato il reggiseno, e l'ha assaporata con gli occhi come si venera una Dea. Ha memorizzato la curva perfetta dei suoi fianchi e ogni singolo neo, ogni singola lentiggine e imperfezione che le solca la pelle. Non del tutto soddisfatto, l'ha lasciata per un secondo per andare a prendere una macchina fotografica Babbana e scattarle foto in ogni angolazione.

_Ogni più piccola imperfezione avrebbe potuto costargli la vita, se gli altri se ne fossero accorti._

Solo dopo, solo una volta finiti quei fastidiosi ma necessari preliminari, mentre Rose ancora si contorce e sussulta sul pavimento senza emettere suono; solo allora, Teddy può abbandonarsi definitivamente all'istinto.

_E prendere, mordere mordere mordere ciò che è suo._

 

***

 

Hermione ha sentito la porta chiudersi delicatamente e si è alzata dalla piccola poltrona dove aveva insistito per leggere, anche dopo che tutti se n'erano già andati a letto. In realtà la stava aspettando... Come poteva non essere preoccupata, dopotutto? Era una madre.

E anche se si fidava di Teddy, beh...

“Rose, tesoro. Ti sei divertita?”

Lei la guarda con quella solita espressione spenta, come se fosse irritata dalla sua stessa vita, dall'esistenza del mondo.

“Certo.” risponde, atona.

“E Teddy dov'è? Non ti ha accompagnata?”

Lei si acciglia brevemente; è solo un attimo, ma Hermione ha imparato da tempo a cogliere i più piccoli cambiamenti dell'espressione della figlia.

“Sì. Lui... Ci siamo smaterializzati poco lontano. Mi ha detto... Mi ha detto che partirà, mamma.”

Hermione sbatte le palpebre due volte. Rose ha usato il solito tono piatto e quello non è un bene.

E Teddy? Che gli passa per la testa?

Lei ha visto la sua bambina un pochino più felice, in questi anni. Più serena, da quando c'è lui che le ronza attorno.

Perché partire? Partire per dove, poi? Lei non ne sa molto in maniera precisa, ma sa che Teddy può permettersi di vivere di rendita e di non lavorare per il resto della sua vita. Malfoy deve aver fatto qualcosa dopo la fine della guerra, donando parte del patrimonio dei Black agli ultimi due discendenti ancora in vita.

Quindi...

“Perché?”

Rose la fissa per un attimo di troppo. I suoi occhi sono pozzi di ghiaccio che è impossibile rompere, ma un lieve sorriso affiora sulle sue labbra ed è così inaspettato che Hermione fa istintivamente un passo avanti.

“Vuole visitare il mondo. Non preoccuparti, ha detto che mi scriverà. Dopotutto... Dopotutto, io devo tornare ad Hogwarts. Mi manca ancora un anno al diploma.”

“Sì, ma...”

Hermione non sa che dire. Sa che sua figlia è riservata, come minimo, e che non mostrerebbe mai a sua madre il proprio dolore per l'allontanamento del suo primo e unico ragazzo.

_Eppure, quel sorriso..._

“Va tutto bene, mamma.” la interrompe lei, superandola svelta e riprendendo ad ignorarla; salendo le scale con passo deciso, ma senza fretta.

Hermione sente di essersi persa qualcosa, e sospira.

Sa, ormai, da troppi anni, che non riuscirà mai a comprendere sua figlia del tutto.

 

***

 

Teddy le scosta una gamba, sollevandola in alto. L'odore di lei è forte, pregno di paura. Ma lì, lì nell'incrocio delle sue gambe, permane un pizzico di eccitazione.

Sa che non è autentica. Sa che non è che un rimasuglio, una pallida eco rimasta per ciò che ha fatto prima di _violarla_ ; che lei ora prova solo dolore e paura e che così sarà per parecchio tempo.

Non riesce però a resistere.

_Se deve andare all'inferno, lo farà spalancando tutte le porte con vigore e con una risata che nasce dalle profondità della sua pazzia._

Si avvicina, si _getta_ sulla coscia e spalanca la bocca, azzanna – _morde morde morde_ – la carne e lacera tutto quello che c'è da lacerare; strappa un buon pezzo di _vita_ e se lo stringe fra i denti.

_Non solo il sangue reclama la sua natura. La sua parte di lupo brama la sostanza, la forma che si squaglia sotto il suo morso; un pezzo duro di carne che diventa poltiglia e cola d'ambrosia._

Rose è uno scempio, continua a sussultare e a spargere sangue dal buco che le orna l'interno delle gambe. Teddy continua, una, due, tre volte; morde e stacca pezzi di carne che cantano mentre vengono inghiottiti dalla sua gola.

_Deve fermarsi._

_Deve fermarsi o sa che la perderà._

La sua mente comincia a reagire solo quando sente l'osso scontrarsi contro i denti.

Si allontana, velocemente, con ancora un boccone di _vita_ in bocca; smette di respirare per un momento e prende la bacchetta e la pozione che aveva preparato precedentemente.

Pensa all'incantesimo e il sangue smette di uscire; si china ancora su di lei e versa del dittamo su ciò che rimane della coscia. Poi apre a forza le labbra di Rose e la costringe a bere un'altra pozione.

Solo quando lei smette di muoversi sul pavimento; quando il sangue e la _vita_ smettono di tentarlo e tutto si acquieta, allora Teddy si allontana e assapora per un ultimo momento il suo frutto proibito.

_Finisce di masticare il boccone e sente di aver raggiunto la beatitudine; sente il sangue e la carne scorrere nella sua gola e capisce che la sete, la tortura, è finita._

_Nessun surrogato può dargli quello che cerca. Nessuna sacca di sangue donato, con la sua immobilità e morte, possono sostituire il brivido di un_ pasto _vero._

Sorride, Teddy.

Ha finalmente trovato il suo equilibrio; deve solo impedire che lei muoia.

Si avvicina allo specchio dall'altra parte della stanza e si spoglia. Osserva il suo corpo sempre mutato e riassume per un momento il suo corpo originale – _un capriccio_.

Un giovane uomo dalle occhiaie profonde, dal pallore evidente e dalle profondi cicatrici sulle braccia ricambia il suo sguardo.

_Poi, dopo un ultimo sorriso, anche lui sparisce mentre il suo corpo si assesta su una nuova forma._

 

***

 

Un anno e mezzo e un baule incantato, dove un cadavere che respira viene nascosto per nutrire il suo padrone.

La storia insegna e si ripete, ma stavolta Teddy cercherà per sé il proprio lieto fine.

Non deve resistere molto, dopotutto. E Rose è una persona sorprendentemente semplice da indossare; con il suo carattere chiuso e scorbutico e la sua passione per i libri, nessuno nota niente di strano se non parla e si isola.

Una volta a settimana lui si chiude nel dormitorio e scende il profondo pozzo della sua ossessione.

Con il baule più che magicamente protetto e chiuso dietro di sé, va a nutrirsi della sua unica droga, _la sua ambrosia_.

Rose deve svegliarsi. Deve essere morsa per scatenare l'effetto del veleno del vampiro, e il Distillato della Morte Vivente che Teddy le somministra regolarmente deve essere sospeso per un'intera giornata.

Lui cerca sempre di sbrigarsi. Sa che lei non può andare da nessuna parte; che vive in un limbo di nulla e dolore.

A volte se ne dispiace.

A volte si sente in colpa, sporco; ha tradito Hermione, Ron, Hugo. _Harry_. Tutti.

A volte sta così male che pensa di andare a costituirsi, di confessare tutto e di farsi mangiare l'anima dai Dissennatori. Se lo meriterebbe, e non sarebbe neppure _abbastanza_.

Poi la voglia di lei lo reclama. È un'esigenza, un ordine a cui non può disobbedire. È un Imperius che muove i fili della sua esistenza.

Più cerca di resistere, più sa che la volta successiva le farà ancora più male. Ancora un morso in più, un momento in più di agonia. _E se continua così, lei non vivrà abbastanza da permettergli di finire la scuola e fuggire, dove nessuno potrà trovarlo; dove Rose potrà semplicemente risultare una ragazza scomparsa e nessuno, nessuno potrebbe collegare nulla a lui._

Non sa che farà della propria vita, una volta che lei non ci sarà più.

Forse troverà il coraggio di confessare. Forse si suiciderà per seguirla, o abbandonerà gli ultimi scrupoli morali e inizierà ad uccidere le persone comuni; Babbani che non avrebbero nessuna speranza di farlo scoprire dagli Auror.

Forse.

Non lo sa.

_Intanto sopravvive, grazie alla sua Rose._

 

***

 

_Ha vagato nel nulla per così tanto che il Tempo ha smesso di esistere._

_Quando il dolore inizia a comparire piano, contrariamente al solito, può finalmente tornare a pensare._

Rose apre gli occhi.

_Si sente malata, senza che vi sia un punto d'origine. Un'agonia tenuta a bada artificialmente che la coinvolge tutta; un'apatia che non le permette di muoversi come vorrebbe, o anche solo gridare._

_Ma è qui, è ancora qui._

_È Rose._

_Ricorda. Ricorda abbastanza da inorridire, capendo la situazione._

_Ricorda abbastanza da riconoscere gli occhi di fiamme che la guardano in quel preciso momento._

“Ho pensato... Ho pensato di doverti almeno questo.” dice lui.

_Teddy. L'unico ragazzo che abbia mai amato._

Non riesce a parlare. Ci prova, ma ottiene solo un leggero spostamento di labbra.

“Tornerà, stai tranquilla.” la rassicura lui, intuendo il suo tentativo “Adesso... Adesso il tempo delle costrizioni è finito. Sono libero dai MAGO, posso andarmene dove voglio senza dover dare spiegazioni a nessuno. Siamo in una casa protetta e, perciò, ho deciso di risvegliarti piano, questa volta.”

La voce ritorna, roca. Graffia in gola ma il dolore non è un problema, è abituata a ben di peggio.

_È abituata a sentire la carne staccarsi, poco alla volta, morso dopo morso, in una tortura che non sembra avere mai fine. E, quando invece finisce, l'oblio seguente è talmente profondo da farle scordare ogni cosa._

_Così la volta dopo è solo peggio._

_Non può aspettarselo, non può prevederlo né tanto meno contrastarlo._

_È solo peggio._

“Perché.” chiede, attingendo a tutte le sue forze.

Il dolore sta montando di nuovo, ma lei si rende conto di riuscire a fare dei piccoli movimenti, come tentare di chiudere le dita. O quello che ne è rimasto.

Teddy sorride e una strana espressione sembra attraversargli il volto. I suoi occhi non sono più le fiamme dell'inferno, ma diventano pozzi neri di dolore.

“L'ho pensato, tempo fa, sai. Questa è l'unica cosa che tu abbia mai chiesto. 'Perché'. E il fatto è che io ora non ho risposte.”

Rose deglutisce a fatica. La sua mente è ancora lenta, ancora sopraffatta. Il dolore avanza piano questa volta, ma avanza.

“Perché.” insiste ancora, con le sue poche forze.

Teddy la guarda. Il suo labbro inferiore trema e, non per la prima volta, lui desidera di non aver mai acconsentito a diventare l'essere perfetto.

“Sai.” risponde “Tutto questo... Tutto questo è successo perché un uomo voleva fare di me un eroe. Ho pensato... Ho pensato che tutti sarebbero stati fieri di me. Zio Harry, la nonna... I miei genitori.”

Rose scuote piano la testa, ma non riesce a staccare gli occhi dal suo viso. È così... Triste.

Non ha mai visto Teddy triste. Sempre con quell'espressione... Bramosa, piena di desiderio.

Ora lo sa.

È stata una stupida a confondere le cose.

_Teddy è sempre, sempre stato solo un folle._

“Immagino tu abbia capito, ora, nonostante tutto.” continua lui, dopo alcuni secondi “Lui mi ha trasformato in un vampiro. Avevo già i vantaggi di un Lupo, l'olfatto e la vista. E lui mi ha voluto donare la forza e la velocità. Ha detto che il prezzo non sarebbe stato così duro da pagare.”

Rose ha smesso di scuotere la testa, perché il movimento le provoca molto dolore.

Vorrebbe ridere, ma ridere sembra al di sopra di ciò che è in grado di fare in quel momento.

“Perché.” chiede invece.

Di nuovo.

Teddy sospira. Le fiamme tornano a lambirgli l'iride e lui la guarda ancora in quel modo; ha perso ogni traccia di rimorso.

“Io non lo so il perché, davvero. Tu sei stata l'unica, Rose. L'unica per cui _la vita_ abbia cantato per me.”

E stavolta lei ride davvero; è solo uno sbuffo d'aria, ma lui l'ha sentito.

“Ho deciso cosa fare. Non farò lo stesso errore, Rose. Di _compromesso_ basti tu. Ho imparato i giusti incantesimi e le giuste pozioni. Ti aggiusterò, Rose. Farò ricrescere la carne sul tuo corpo e tu sarai l'unica, per sempre.”

Lei sbatte la palpebre più volte, mentre il significato delle parole affonda piano nella sua mente non del tutto lucida.

“Quindi...” inizia infine, cercando di trovare la forza per continuare “... Non mi è concesso... Neppure morire.”

Teddy la guarda stupito, ma è solo un momento. Il dolore torna a disegnarsi sul suo viso e all'improvviso sembra _vecchio_ , molto più vecchio di ciò che dovrebbe essere.

“Pensavo che avresti capito, Rose. Io so che colpevolizzeresti troppo te stessa, se ti lasciassi andare e poi incontrassi un'altra come te. Lo so, Rose; l'ho _visto_ nella tua mente, il tuo senso di giustizia. Hai sempre voluto essere l'eroina di uno dei tuoi amati libri, non è vero?”

_Non significa voler essere una vittima_ , pensa lei. _Non significa voler sopportare dolore e oblio per sempre._

Non è in grado di dirlo. Il dolore si fa sempre più acuto e presto, lo sa, dimenticherà persino il suo nome.

Ma c'è una cosa che deve sapere. Anche se se la scorderà fra poco, e non sarà in grado di ricordarlo mai più.

“Perché.”

Teddy la guarda ancora, adesso ha gli occhi azzurri come i suoi e l'espressione piatta e vuota che Rose non si era mai immaginata di trasmettere al mondo.

Capisce, alla fine.

Capisce, come ha sempre fatto in passato, quando le cose erano semplici e lei lo guardava desiderando solo di poterlo amare in ogni modo.

_Perché mi hai svegliato in questo modo? Perché mi hai dato un ultimo barlume di consapevolezza di me, se non intendi nemmeno darmi sollievo con la morte?_

Teddy sorride appena, con un mare di dolore negli occhi – _una piccola increspatura di labbra, un'onda concentrica che si spande e la travolge. Un oceano che le piove addosso e lei non sente comunque più nulla._

“Io dovevo... Almeno questo... Dovevo dirtelo, Rose. _Mi dispiace._ ”

_Mi dispiace che sia stata proprio tu. Mi dispiace di averti rovinato la vita._

_Mi dispiace di non aver saputo dire di no, troppi anni fa. Mi dispiace di non essere fuggito via non appena avrei potuto._

_E invece sono tornato da te. Te che mi bramavi e io che odoravo quel desiderio, credendo di poter vivere così per sempre, mentendo al mondo._

_Mi dispiace, perché non ti ho amata abbastanza da non volerti mia; perché non ho mai visto te ma solo la tua vita._

Rose ride di nuovo. Stavolta non è solo uno sbuffo d'aria.

Stavolta è una risata amara di incredulità.

Dopo questo.

Dopo tutto questo.

Dopo che Teddy l'ha _mangiata_. Dopo che la sta tenendo in vita per c _ontinuare a mangiarla per sempre_ , alternando la sua esistenza fra nulla e dolore.

Il desiderio che provava per lui è scomparso, evaporato in quell'ultimo passo all'indietro colmo di incertezza in cui, lo sa, ha perso un secondo di troppo mentre avrebbe dovuto smaterializzarsi subito.

Non esistono altre risposte. Non esiste una via di redenzione, per Teddy.

“No.” dice, con una forza che non credeva più sua.

Poi si volta dall'altra parte, per quanto le consente l'apatia dei movimenti. Chiude gli occhi, in un rifiuto, escludendolo fuori. Il dolore si sta facendo sempre più intenso, mentre l'effetto della pozione sta scomparendo.

È così, quindi. _Nessun perdono._

Ha un ultimo momento di lucidità, in cui si rende conto che una singola lacrima le scivola piano sulla guancia.

_E poi di nuovo l'inferno, stavolta per sempre._

 


End file.
